Works In Progress
These are the games that have been written but not played yet. Adam Samson Deus Ex Machina Written With Ben Raftenn]] :Status: *sloth**sigh**groan* I dun wanna finish it right now...maybe later. :Written as: Sci-Fi...something not summer...like a winter game...or a fall game...or a spring game... :Summary: The most ironic man vs machine game ever created! Ruby Lavin Broken Written With Chiara Harrison-Lambe :Status: Submitted, Awaiting Feedback. :Written as: Horror Game :Summary: Little kids in a mental asylum, sound familiar? Welcome Home :Status: Submitted, Awaiting Feedback :Written as: Advanced Horror Game :Summary: A house with a past of psychotic owners is up for sale... Again. A family buys it and settles in, and scary things happen. Yeah, yeah. Business as usual. Déjà Vu :Status: Being Researched, Maybe Making Someone Else Do It :Written as: SOMETHING BIG. :Summary: All the mythix and AGT games you've ever played, and something else. C'est la Vie :Status: Maybe Next Year :Written as: SOMETHING BIG :Summary: Lots of ridiculous characters, you know, the ones with the long character sheets that take a lot of work and all have intertwining stories? A new take on go-fetch-the-magical-artifact quests. Just a whole lot of thinking and typing. Crazy sort of thing. Mirrors :Status: Submitted, Rejected, and Discarded :Written as: Advanced Tavern Scene :Summary: People run around in the woods in a new resort that just opened, and two worlds smash into each other to reveal that all the people are the same. Mostly experimenting with characters, and making two people play the same one. Finnaia :Status: To Be Played August 2006 (Really!) :Written: Woodstock Day School Faeries & Elves Game :Summary: You faeries you! Give us back our children! Hannah Rothman Quest of the Cal-landers :Status: Submitted :Written as: a Bootleg game :Summary: The six descendants of banished royalty gather their forces to reclaim their rightful thrones. There's just one problem: they all hate each other. Cry of the Hunters :Status: Submitted (awaiting feedback) :Written as: a Bootleg game :Summary: Two bands of legendary-creature hunters discover a town where dark and light magic appear to coexist, but the place and its residents have interesting secrets... Childsplay Science :Status: Submitted (awaiting feedback) :Written as: a game for advanced players :Summary: A futuristic England has made another amazing scientific breakthrough, and the top experts (along with their robot companions) are gathering to view the results. Unfortunately, lies and deception are abounding throughout the company and the night's attendees... Hallowed Ground :Status: Submitted (awaiting feedback) and being written :Written as: a game for advanced players :Summary: In a town isolated for over 400 years, the dead are rising and the local angsty-magical-teen gangs are going to have open their eyes to the reality of the situation: a reality seeped in moral ambiguity. All in the Cards :Status: Submitted (awaiting feedback) :Written as: Off-season (possibly Spring Game?) :Summary: A virtual fantasy world created by three MIT students and populated by AIs based off of cards comes under threat from hostile entities. Anima/Animus :Status: Early writing stages :Written as: I dunno yet. Off-season? Advanced? I think more likely off-season. :Summary: Don't piss off a child-god. He'll make the lives of adults a living hell and the lives of children heaven on earth, thanks to magical entities that have been sent to be the perfect friends and playmates that get traumatically taken away when you turn 20... Inferno Academy :Status: Submitted (awaiting feedback) :Written as: Another possible Spring Game :Summary: It's about a school for bad guys! What's not to like? Space Opera :Status: Being written :Written as: a game for advanced players :Summary: BARDS. IN. SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE! Penny Weber Wingless (Written with Colin O'Brien) :Status: Being written. :Written as: Something! :Summary: A high-fantasy world struggles to accept a new magic and a new race. Not all are so open to change... Ben Schwartz (Note: all of the following are working titles only.) Young Wizards: Wizards' Wager Based on the books by Diane Duane! :Status: To be run as Westfinder December Game! :Written as: Bootleg. :Summary: The Lone Power and the Winged Defender have made a wager... the prize? Eighteen mortal souls. Schism II :Status: Submitted and awaiting response. :Written as: Advanced Game. :Summary: Six months have passed since the first Gods were killed... now, Dr. Carisi's forces of science have taken over the majority of the Realm of the Gods... Resurrection :Status: Submitted and awaiting response. :Written as: Advanced or Intro Game (submitted separately as both) :Summary: For one thousand years, they've been waiting... and the Keeper of Blades has been watching. The Old Kingdom Based on the books by Garth Nix! :Status: Written and submitted. Three times. Still not good enough to be played, if you ask me! :Written as: Advanced Game. :Summary: Necromancy! Zombies! Refugees! Magitech! Good times are had by all! Tatsachore :Status: Completely thought out, somewhat written down. :Written as: Intro Game :Summary: Humans have been oppressing Monsters and Elves for hundreds of years, claiming they have the right, due to an ancient myth of something called the Tatsachore... Clockworlds :Status: In my head. Very detailed in there. :Written as: Advanced Game. :Summary: Post-aclockalyptic worlds. Not really going to say more than that. David Gottsegen The End of an Era :Status: Submitted (Awaiting feedback) :Written as: Advanced Camp(?) :Summary: The unfinished epilogue to my book, the story is in your hands now. In the world of Pathar, which faction shall rise to power? Provides incentive to be a warrior as well as mage. New magic system. The Bell Tolls for Thee :Status: Being written :Written as: Horror/(Mystery?) Game :Summary: A simple mountain village, a mysterious outsider, whom among us does he seek? Welcome to Paradise (with assistance from Ben Schwartz) :Status: A really cool idea, and a few characters :Written as: Bootleg(?) :Summary: Inspired by .hack. Enter the virtual reality game, Paradise, but will you ever leave? Rachel Simon Islemala :Status: Just an idea :written as: an Intro camp? Maybe? :Summary: Very inspired by the myths of Avalon. Untitled (Written with Jon Fryer) :Status: a jumble of ideas :written as: a game for advanced players/ a cool kind of idea :summary: A period of almost everyday life in the small town of Fairglen, at the end of a war. The Dragon, The Unicorn and the Faery :Status:Jumbly ideas :written as: an intro camp/ nice high fantasy fetch the people :summary: evil somethings attack the place where people dont have the ability to defeat the evilness. go fetch the people. learn magic. things happen. if I kept going I'd spoil something Untitled (Tentivly something about Doors. The Door Opens, maybe?) (Written with Isaac L-S) :Status: Needs to be fleshed out and needs a real Flow :written as: an Advanced Camp game probably :summary: Its really difficult to give a summary without giving away all of the really awesome twists. Things are not as they seem. Summercamp may or may not be the same again. NOT a horror game. not really Ben Raften Untitled :Status: getting started putting together and throwing out ideas :written as: Advanced camp hopefully :summary: Political game and a real life representation of good and evil with a weird twist (can evil be better for a society than good?)